I Never Said That
by Lunamon810
Summary: One taunt, one idiot assassin boy, one deceivingly young-looking woman, one big disaster. KilluaXBisuke one-shot.


**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. Again. With this horrible, horrible, 1000 word one-shot I ended up writing. This shouldn't have happened. This is horrible. I DON'T EVEN SHIP THEM. But this happened. So. Go figure for all you BisukeXKillua shippers out there? Or not because this sucks. But uh... Yeah. xD And sorry if Bisuke is out of character, I'm not too familiar with her character. *sweatdrop***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER. IF I DID THIS WOULDN'T HAVE EXISTED BECAUSE OF THE REASON I WROTE THIS THAT I DON'T FEEL LIKE EXPLAINING. xD**

* * *

Killua slowly looked over Bisuke, who'd ignored his question. He growled and sat up, taking a deep breath and chucking a pillow at his 'teacher'. "Hey! Listen to me!" Bisuke easily deflected the pillow and huffed, closing her magazine and glaring at him.

"What do you _want_!? Can't you see I'm _reading_!"

Killua smirked, looking at the magazine Bisuke was reading, which she quickly sat down beside her, face down so he couldn't see it, using her hand to cover most of the back. "You call that reading? It's more like-"

"Reading!" Killua laughed and stood up, walking over to her. He crossed his arms and leaned down so he was eye-level with her. He had an evil glint in his eye as he grinned.

"So you're into those kind of men, huh? But what about me? I'm nothing like them, and you're into me, aren't you?"

"I-I am not! Into you, or those men! And you're right, you're nothing like them! They're probably much stronger than you, and they can take charge. You can't do anything on your own, you're like a mutt!"

"Mutt huh?" Killua said, the evil glint in his eye practically gleaming as he leaned forwards and kissed his teacher, causing the deceivingly young looking woman's face to turn red. Killua pulled away and started laughing at the look on her face, Bisuke slowly gained a grip and stood up, promptly connecting her fist to his jaw line, knocking him back a few feet, and down a few pegs. He struggled to keep his balance as he looked at her and pouted, rubbing his jaw. "Oww..."

"Quit your whining, that was uncalled for! That wasn't- That didn't even prove anything! Anyone can just _kiss_ someone! Anyone can do that, I could do that! So you didn't prove anything, you didn't prove you were like them in the very slightest! All you proved is how much of a _pig_ you are!"

"Pig? No, that would be my brother, Milluki. And I did prove something, what I was trying to prove in the first place." Bisuke stopped for a second, her face turning from fury to curiosity and slight confusion. "You like me. You kissed me back."

Red flooded Bisuke's face again, along with fury. "I did not! You're just delusional! _You_ like _me_ so you _wanted_ me to kiss you back badly enough that you_ imagined_ I kissed you back!"

"But why would I want an old hag to kiss me back?" Killua asked innocently, feigning confusion as he tilted his his head. Bisuke growled, and Killua had to dodge quite a few attacks from her to avoid being hit, eventually escaping with just a bash to the top of his head. Killua grinned triumphantly as Bisuke stomped out of the room, though she stopped in the doorway with a hand on the doorframe.

"Why would you kiss me if you didn't want me to kiss you back?" Killua was confused at the seriousness in her voice, the actual curiosity, and something else he couldn't quite make out.

"When did I say I didn't want you to kiss me back?" He asked, blinking, going over the conversation in his head. Then he realized what he said. "I-I mean-"

"Ha! So you _did_ want me to kiss you back!" Bisuke concluded, turning to face him, grinning, tucking the hand holding the magazine rolled up under her arm, her other clenched into a triumphant fist. "So you _do_ like me."

"No! I never said that either, old hag!" He didn't have time to dodge the punch this time, but he didn't care, trying hard to get the upperhand in the situation again. "Come on, stop hitting me! Accept your age and-"

"Stop changing the conversation, Killua! Do you like me or not!?" Bisuke demanded, making Killua blink hard, his own face turning slightly pink at the question.

"O-Of course not! I'd never fall in love with someone like _you_! You're annoying and naggy, not to mention your like, a million years older than me!"

"**I'M NOT THAT OLD YOU LITTLE BRAT!**" Bisuke yelled, before regaining her composition. "So... You don't like me?" Killua was shocked at the slight disappointment in her voice. He was even more surprised, not to mention irritated, at his own desire to fix her disappointment.

"I-I...:" It was silent for a minute, then Killua looked at her pink eyes and half smiled. "What about you? Do you like me?"

"I don't see what difference it makes, since you don't like me."

"Just answer the question, ol-" He quickly shut himself up before finishing that sentence, and Bisuke decided to let it slide this time.

"Well, maybe." Killua's face turned pink again. "B-But that doesn't matter!"

"Oh? I think it does."

"Why?" She asked, blinking.

Killua grinned, shocked at himself for what he was about to say, but forcing himself through it since he figured it'd bother him if he didn't, and he'd never be able to get himself to say it again. "Well, did you ever think maybe I was lying when I said I don't like you?" It was once again Bisuke's turn for her face to turn pink, causing Killua to laugh again,

"A-Are you toying with me!? I swear-"

"Nah, that'd be no fun. That'd get boring too fast, I gotta do that over prolonged amounts of time." Bisuke had to take a second to realize what he said.

"S-So, you like me?"

"Hmm... I don't know. How about you tell me." Killua said, grinning. Bisuke had no time to move as he took a few steps forward at assassin speed, only having to take a few since she'd slowly made her way away from the door, and kissed his teacher. He smiled inwardly as he_ for sure_ felt her kiss back this time. Neither of them heard the door open at first.

Needless to say, that was the last time Gon Freecss opened a door without knocking.


End file.
